Caitlin's Confession
by Shaymin568
Summary: Sequel to Deepest Regrets. Caitlin and her friends find Silver and go to persuade him to return. Caitlin also confesses her feelings to Silver. Rated T to be safe and a one-shot and still an AU fanfic


**Hi people! Look here: Remeber that one-shot fanfic "Deepest Regrets"?. Well even though there are still no reviews or even constructive critism, **

**BUT my cousin gave me enough support to write this sequel. Actually she wrote the first draft (on actual paper) and gave it to me, but I edited **

**some stuff and threw in some stuff as I was typing this. I suggest reading Deepest Regret before reading this. Just to clear anything up from the**

**first fanfic: Caitlin "Cal" Phillips is a cat-girl hybrid, with her best friends Tammy (avian hybrid girl inspired by Maximum Ride) and Nicole (A full **

**human). This takes place 1 year after Deppest Regrets and the CTP/CJP clique disbanded after Silver disappeared in the previous story so there. Lets see I don't own any of the Sonic characters **

**mentioned and I don't own "Dreams of an Absolution". I only own Caitlin, Nicole, Tammy, and anyone else OC. All apologies for any OOC-**

**ness. Caitlin's singing lines are underlined while Silver's are in bold and the centered text is both together. (Any probs?) Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>My Confession<p>

Caitlin's POV

"Hey Cal are you ok?" an avian winged girl with wavy red hair asked me. My name is Caitlin Phillips and last summer, I had a fall out with the hedgehog who confessed his love for me. I am a cat and human hybrid with brown hair and blond cat ears and tail. But he wasn't accepted within the CTP clique and he attacked me after someone told him I didn't want to be near him. He threw a statue at me with his telekinetic powers and vanished from sight that night of the dance. For the last year, me, my best friends Tammy and Nicole, and all of the original CTP/CJP people searched for him all in the county, but he was gone. His mom was a wreck from the night we told her Silver was missing and strangely enough she wasn't furious with us. Rumors circulated about his whereabouts, but none have been proven correct. That hedgehog we were looking for was Silver the Hedgehog.

The CTP/CJP clique disbanded as soon as sophomore year came. It was now June 2 of that year and we were still looking for Silver. God help me. For the last summer, I could barely sleep or eat because of what he told me before he left. _"Caitlin I love you"_ I had feelings for Silver too, but my immaturity caused me to think about my social status and I pretended not to care. Even one time after it, my little sister Haley came to me while we were walking in the park; "Hey Cal, where's that funny hedgehog Silver? He said he would buy me ice cream the last time I saw him". My heart ached. My cell phone rang tonight as I saw it was Nicole under caller ID. "Holy crap Cal turn on the TV!" she ordered me. I turned on the TV to a news report. "A gray-white hedgehog was taken to the hospital in Denver, Colorado after being hit by a truck on the Interstate highway. The hedgehog is in an unknown condition and we will receive further news. I'm Samantha the Cat and this is Channel 7 News" I grabbed the glass in shock and called my friends on the cell phone. "Guys everyone come over for a meeting at my house! Someone also get Silver's Mom over here too" I ordered. I called up Tammy on her cell phone and told her to come over. "Um Cal I hate to ask this, but we noticed that you practically fell apart when Silver disappeared." Tammy started. Where are you going with this Tamara? "Caitlin did you have feelings for Silver?" she asked. "Yes Tammy. I liked Silver more than just a friend and I was nearly a wreck when he left. I didn't tell him because I thought you guys would ignore me and treat me like crap" I confessed.

In the dining room of my house were Nicole, Tammy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Nathan, Silver's Mom, and my parents, and Haley around our dining room table. "Alright people. It's been a year since it happened and now we know Silver's location. I say we all go over and apologize and tell him to come back." I started before trailing off with tears forming. "Oh God what if Silver got injured so badly that he died? I can't lose him now!" Silver's Mom started crying again and my sister tried to comfort her. My parents agreed to stay here with Haley and let me go with the former CTPs, CJPs and Silver's mom while Tammy's parents paid for the plane tickets. The night before we left I stared at the night sky hoping that Silver was ok. _Please God let him be fine. Silver I'm so sorry. _Shadow held me in a comforting fashion, but it strangely didn't feel right.I kinda forgot to mention that Shadow and I were going out in a stupid attempt to fill the void, but it just didn't feel the same…..

9 am… We got to the airport and everything else was a blur until we got to Denver. At the airport before Denver, my 2nd suitcase shook and Sonic opened it to reveal Haley! "Haley! This is important and you should have stayed home!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Caitlin. But I want to see if you and Silver would make up." Haley told me, giving the "puppy face". Fine I let her come. After the flight, we just simply tried looking around in the friggin rain. We found the hospital Silver was in and Haley got ahead of me to the front desk person. "Is Silver the Hedgehog here?" Haley got in the lady's face. "Oh you mean the white hedgehog from the truck accident? Um hold on let me see. Yes he is on floor 2 and in room 232." The lady answered after typing on the keyboard. A lot of people were surprised to see all of us heading to one place. We ran down the hallway to only bump into a nurse. "Are one of you Silver's parents?" A few seemingly endless minutes later, Silver's mom came back to us with a smile on her face. "Oh thank God. The doctor already saw him and nothing serious- just a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Also just some minor road rash but nothing else" she told us. She directed us in. Holy crap my whole body went numb and Tammy looked like she was going to cry. Silver had bandages on his right arm with bruises here and there and thankfully he was asleep. Haley squealed in alarm upon seeing an IV needle. I turned to Shadow and the other CTPs and CJPs with tears starting to form. Because of us, this happened to Silver… A soft rustle was heard. "Huh? Mom is that you?" a voice spoke up.

Shadow jabbed me in the side and Haley began to skip in circles. "Mom how did you find me all the way over here? And why are there a bunch of jerks here too?" Silver asked with his tone getting sharper. "Silver!" His mom embraced Silver as she cried. "Silver please don't ever run away again" his mom pleaded while crying. "Ow... OW! Mom you're hurting my ribs!" Silver coughed. I couldn't feel happier for them, and I needed to do what I had to do. "Hey Silver" Said white hedgehog looked over to see me with Haley and I just had to have the "nervous look" _Oh God. I hope he doesn't hate me…_ "Oh hi Caitlin. I guess you guys all came." He sounded annoyed that time. I still had the feelings for him even though I'm with Shadow... I finally let it all out and ran over to hug Silver. "I...I'm so sorry about everything with the dance, the texting, my immaturity, everything! Holy crap I couldn't friggin eat or sleep without thinking about you!" I couldn't stop crying now and just held on to the white hedgehog with everything I had. "Caitlin you didn't need to be overdramatic and I'm sorry for not listening to you and throwing stuff" Silver apologized softly. Nicole motioned everyone else out except me and Silver's mom. He returned the hug to me and I just buried my face in the soft white chest fur. Silver and I instantly forgot where we were and leaned closer to each other each second. Closer, then; "HI ! IT'S AWESOME YOU ARE FEELING BETTER!" Haley interrupted us as well as screaming in my ear. My sister climbed up onto the bed next to Silver and began her puppy face again. "Pul-ease? You said you would get me an ice cream and here you are." Silver ruffled her short brown hair and cat ears. Nathan, Sonic, and Shadow came into the room but upon seeing the three, Silver's fur bristled. "What do you three want?" Silver growled. "Silv, we came to apologize" Nathan started. "I'm sorry for all of those times I threw you into the dumpster for stuff you didn't do" Shadow said in a quieter tone. "I'm sorry for leading all of the bullying stuff and having people harass you with names related to pot and your powers. In fact I thought they were awesome compared to the rest of us" Nathan added in. "Hey Silver I'm also sorry for mocking you for being half hedgehog and mink. It wasn't cool from the start" Sonic added in. Tammy and Nicole came in from the doorway and started with their apologies. "Hey Silver, I'm sorry for stealing your bag. If you come back to town, I'll give it back" Tammy said with her head down. "I'm just sorry for supporting them. It's cool with us if you want to hang with us when you come back to town." Nicole added in. "Hey Silv, hang in there will ya? Guys we need to get back to the hotel for check in." I told them and motioned everyone to go out. Haley started whining. "Guys hold up. I... I forgive all of you. Mostly Caitlin and Nathan but still all of you" Silver told us. _Thank you Silver._

I quietly walked down the hospital hallway with a box of donuts- this time alone later that night before the end of visiting hours. I felt a familiar feeling when I approached Silver's room.

"**_In the nightlight do you see what you dream?_**

**_All your troubles are they all what they seem_**

**_Look around you then you may realize_**

**_All these preachers all with their lies_**

**_And I might know of our future_**

**_But then you still control the past_**

**_Only you know if we'll be together_**

**_Only you know if we shall last" _**

I knew that song from anywhere, and everyone knew it had that calming tone for anyone. Silver was balancing on his good leg at the window. I put the box down and joined in:

"_In the nightlight do you still feel your pain?_

_For the valor you waited never came_

_If you were able would you go change the past_

_To mend a faux paux with one last chance_

_And I might know of our future_

_But then you still control the past_

_Only you know if we'll be together tonight_

Silver noticed me from the window and told me: "Cal I didn't know you were here and you sing very nicely". "I got some donuts and may I join in?" I walked next to the white hedgehog and we both began again:

"_**Cause every night I will save your life**_

_**And every night I will be with you**_

_**But every night I just lay awake and I dream of an absolution**_

_**Cause every night I will make it right**_

_**And every night I will come to you**_

_**But every night it just stays the same in my dream of an absolution"**_

I didn't notice Shadow standing in the doorway after Silver and I finished singing. "Hey Silver Caitlin is free if you know what I mean. Plus I don't know anything about that relationship stuff" Shadow muttered to the hedgehog. I knew what he meant and _it felt right_. We held hands as time seemed to slow down entirely. I leaned close to Silver and I whispered: "_I still love you Silver and I want to be with you"_ I finally confessed my feelings to the white hedgehog. "_I love you too Caitlin"_ he whispered in my ear. We leaned closer and_ kissed._ We were speechless."Hey Silv just as summer comes, do you want to join the CTP crowd?"

**Epilogue**

"Silver I really don't think this is safe!" I yelled from the top of the water slide. School ended yesterday on the 20th (I think…) and we were having the annual CTP pool party at Tammy's house even though Sonic would be 10 feet away from the pool. (She lives in a huge mansion, so we have the advantage of throwing awesome parties :D) What was really surprising was that Silver made a VERY fast recovery at the hospital (he was back to his self) and came back home the day before school ended and was immediately taken into the group. AND we started dating as soon as Silver came back. At the party, Silver had me on his back while we went down the 15' water slide. After landing face first into the pool, you kinda get the point of thinking its not safe. Ha ha watching Silver throw people in the pool with his telekinesis is funny when some of those people piss you off and are helplessly thrown into the pool. It also turned out that Nathan had to move to another state and today was his last day in town. So he would "hand" the leadership of the CJP guys to Sonic while Shadow and Silver were in like in "second command". We wouldn't be harsh to others if problems came up, just handle it in a better manner and if a person became a close friend or really trusted, we would accept them into the group. "Yo cheers for the new Cute, Trendy, Popular, and the Cool, Jocks, and Popular cliques! And this is also for another year of HS and for Silver!" Nicole announced. "Hey!" someone yelled. Tammy unfurled her wings, picked up Silver and threw him into the pool. I couldn't help but laugh. I jumped in after him with everyone following. Silver and I embraced before sharing another kiss. _How could anything get better? Silver and I were together at last even though some thought we looked weird together, but whatever. I had enough guts to admit my feelings and everything fell into place neatly. My friends were my friends and the clique was back together as actual human beings/hybrids/Mobians with feelings and thoughts. Life could not be better than this. But hey I'm still in High School and anything is possible! _

**Author's note: I know my writing can be improved. Courtesy of my cousin (who shall remain nameless) wrote up the first draft and I partially edited/threw stuff in. So half of the credit goes to her.**

**Caitlin: Yeah it does**

**Me: I see a possible second sequel in the distant future if I get enough reviews**

**Silver: Oh come on. Enough ****of the mental and emotional torture**

**Me: Fine. Plus I really don't see this fanfic getting any reviews, but hey anything could happen!**

**Once again please review! (Even simple constructive critism is fine just be nice about it) Thanks people!**

**~Shaymin568**


End file.
